His Family
by Clarissa George306
Summary: Hiccup was on patrol when he finds two little girls stranded on a boat. Where did they come from and whey were they stranded there? Will there be a new threat arising?
1. Chapter 1

***This is my first story ever. So please don't put hateful comments, I just want to write a good story. This is also after Httyd 2. I don't own anything of DreamWorks especially How To Train Your Dragon. I only own Hilde and Sigrid and their mother.***

Hiccup was flying Toothless over Berk on patrol, when he sees a boat on the far side of Berk.

"Come on bud. Let's check this out." Toothless grunted in agreement and flew to the boat.

It wasn't a small boat. The boat wasn't a Viking one that was for sure. It almost looked like a pirate ship, maybe it was. Toothless lands on the boat and Hiccup jumps off. Then Hiccup heard it. It was quiet crying, that of a child. It was in the captain's cabin.

Hiccup motions for Toothless to follow him and pulls out his sword Inferno and quietly walks up to the cabin. There are bloodstains on the deck and the wood is splintered. There were weapons strewn on the deck. Hiccup lit Inferno and opened the door. He was hit with the strong smell of mead and blood. He looked around and almost gagged. There were dead bodies of men on the ground. The crying stopped when he opened the door. He walked farther in and saw three shapes in the dark corner of the room.

"Show yourself!" He yelled. One of the shapes arose, trembling.

It was a child. He walked closer and the child pressed itself to the wall.

Hiccup gasped. The child was a girl, no older than five. He put Inferno away and walked cautiously to the little girl. She had waist-length brown hair and green eyes. She had on a tattered brown dress and no shoes.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay." He whispered. She whipped out a dagger.

"No closer." She spoke in a thick accent. One he couldn't identify. Hiccup was stubborn and wouldn't back down. He walked closer so he was in reaching distance. She gasped and dropped the dagger, obviously afraid.

"It's okay. Calm down." She wasn't looking at Hiccup though. Hiccup spun around and saw Toothless with his teeth bared and eyes in slits.

"No Toothless. It's a child. She won't hurt me." Toothless retracted his teeth and his eyes widened. Hiccup turned around and cautiously touched the child's shoulder.

"Please. Let me help you."

Her eyes widened and she knelt down. He knelt down also and looked at the two other figures behind her.

It was a woman no older than him and another little girl. Both appeared to be sleeping. They both had brown hair. He pressed a hand against the woman's shoulder and her eyes fluttered open.

"Save my children. Help them." She had hazel eyes that were full of desperation and pain. Hiccup nodded to her. He grabbed to sleeping child and motioned the older child to follow him. He put them both on Toothless and grabbed the woman.

"I won't make it. Promise me you'll take care of them. The oldest one is Hilde and the youngest is Sigrid. They are five and three years old. Tell them I love them." She desperately told him. He scanned the woman. She had bad injuries. A slash across her back and multiple scrapes on her face. She had a bad stab wound on her stomach and her mouth was leaking blood. He went to Toothless and grabbed bandages. He wrapped her stomach and back and cleaned her wounds. He wouldn't listen her protests as he picked her up and put her on Toothless. He settled himself on Toothless with the woman in front of him and the children behind.

Toothless took off and headed towards Berk at top speed.

 ***Okay so feedback? Reviews? I don't know. This may be some crap-a** story, but I'm pretty proud of myself. Also should this be HiccupxAstrid or HiccupxOC or something else. Also should the mom survive or should she die and what should her name be because I don't know. Also the back story. What should it be? Until Next Time!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank you to everyone that reviewed the story. I'm feeling very indecisive. I don't know what to do. I don't like Astrid at all, but I really want her to be with Hiccup. But at the same time I don't. And again I don't own How to Train Your Dragon at all.***

"I need a healer! Somebody get the healer! I need help!" Hiccup shouted as soon as he reached Berk. People crowded around as soon as they heard him.

"Chief are you-?" the villager stopped as soon as they saw the woman and children. The teens and Valka pushed their way through. They saw their friend and chief looking disheveled and worried.

"Oh my. Hiccup what-"Valka started, taking in his appearance, but Hiccup interrupted her.

"I need a healer. I don't have time for questions. Fishlegs," Hiccup stated turning to the burly male. "Take the children to the healer. I didn't have time to look at them." Hiccup's voice was very serious and he almost sounded like Stoick. Fishlegs gently picked up the children and followed Hiccup to the healers.

A few hours later, Hiccup came out of the healers looking distressed. Everyone crowded around him for an explanation, but he wouldn't say anything about his journey. He just kept avoiding people's questions and ran off. Astrid finally came forth tired of Hiccup not answering and confronted him in his house.

"Hiccup, what in Midgard happened? Why aren't you answering us?" Astrid questioned.

"Astrid I'm tired. I can't do this right now." Astrid's eyebrows furrowed and she punched him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hiccup said, starting to get mad.

"You wouldn't answer me! Why are you shutting me out? Tell me what's going on." Hiccup just shook his head.

"I don't know Astrid. I just don't know. The children. They were obviously slaves and so was their mother."

"How-?" Astrid began to ask.

"Because I've seen it before! Outcast Island they have tons of slaves. So many islands have slaves. Pirates have slaves. They all wear the same thing. They all look the same. Thin, scratched up. They are afraid of people. They flinch when someone touches them. Shifty eyes. This is common. The ship had dead men on it, all of them, dead. It wasn't a normal ship either. It looked like a pirate ship." Astrid's eyes had widened.

"I need to help. I need to help them." And with that said Hiccup flew off.

Hiccup went back to the ship to find out whose ship it was. He looked high and low. He first went into the cabin and looked at the men. They didn't have much on them a few daggers there or there. Some of the men had slit throats or stab wounds a few had been poisoned or strangled based on the blue-purple tint their skin gave off.

The deck didn't have much on going on. A few blood stains here or there a few weapons a few trinkets lying around. The place looked cleaned out.

The flag was a different story. It was a black flag with a red shield and a skull on it. They were pirate Vikings. Ruthless and almost never let anyone live. Said to have Berserker rage that wouldn't stop until their opponent was dead even though they should have died long ago. They had Viking weapons as well, axes, shields, and helmets, with horns and without. Hiccup shuddered when he finally figured it out. He continued looking for the tiniest clue to who might have owned the boat until he heard Toothless croon. Hiccup wondered what toothless was sad about and Hiccup being Hiccup investigated and almost threw up. There were dragon bones, of all kind. A Skrill, Monstrous Nightmare, a Gronkle, and even a Night Fury. Toothless curled himself around the Night Fury skull and crooned sadly.

"I know bud. I'm sorry." Hiccup gave Toothless a hug and a scratch behind the ear. Hiccup went back into the cabin, but still didn't find anything.

"They must have cleaned this place out, bud." Hiccup climbed on Toothless and took off. They circled back around and grabbed the flag. Hiccup and Toothless hovered for a few minutes as Hiccup said the speech said at his dad's funeral with a few slight modifications, sending the warriors to Valhalla. Hiccup then asked Toothless to light a plasma blast. As he watched the ship burned, pondered on what he was to do next and who this new threat was.

When Hiccup got to Berk it was dark out and pouring. He was filthy and his hands were covered in blood. He got off Toothless, sore from being on his feet and in the air the entire day. He limped to the healers hut and opened the door. There were the children, Hilde and Sigrid by their mother's side, listening to their mother tell a story in a different language with rapt attention. Hiccup cleared his throat, quietly. The mother grabbed Hilde and told her something in the language they spoke. Hilde nodded her head.

"Thank ye." She said quietly in Norse.

"You're welcome. I just wanted to speak to your mom for a bit. You both are going to stay at my house until your mom gets better." Sigrid nodded her head and Hilde and she walked to the far corner of the room and sat down, talking in hushed voices.

"Thank ye for saving them."

"It was no problem. I wasn't going to leave them anyway." She nodded her head absent mindedly.

"I was wondering, because you never told me, what your name is?" Hiccup asked casually, after a few moments of silence.

"Nessa." She whispered.

"Nessa?" Hiccup repeated.

"'Tis Irish. Ay come from Ireland. My daughter's names are Norse because I fell in love with a Viking once. I had gotten pregnant twice before he died. Twas' a large fellow not the gentlest and not the kindest, but a lot better than ye brutes."

"I'm sorry."

"No need. Ay should be apologizin' to ye. Leaving my girls on ya." Hiccup must have looked puzzled because she elaborated.

"Ay have never been the strongest. Especially with infections. Ay will probably not live to see the summer. The Viking healer said ay probably will. Ay have doubts. If ay don't make it please live up to my promise. To take care of ma girls." Hiccup knew better than to argue with a woman so he just nodded.

"Now get me outta here. Ay want a comfortable bed and a nice meal. Maybe a bath." Hiccup smiled and gently helped her stand up. He noticed that he was at least a foot taller than her maybe more. She looked up at him.

"Yes ay know I'm short. Don't underestimate me though. I'm tough," Hiccup chuckled and nodded. "Come on girls. We are going to his house now. We will be staying there for a while."

Hiccup called over Toothless and he shielded the adults and children with his wings. They walked quietly to his house and Nessa gasped.

"You are chief." Hiccup nodded and opened the door. She seemed to have a hard time grasping that new information.

"You can take the downstairs bedroom, the girls can take either mine or sleep with you and I'll be on the couch. I'll get food from the Mead Hall and you take a bath. It's outside under the sunroof. I'll take one after you."

"Thank you for your hospitality Chief… Chief." Nessa realized she did not know his name.

"Hiccup. Just Hiccup, no Chief, no nothing. Just Hiccup." Sigrid and Hilde giggled quietly to themselves.

"Thank you Hiccup." Nessa said quietly.

* **BAM! Chapter two. Whoop Whoop! I may have some typos, but I think I did a good job. And this chapter is significantly longer than the last one. I'm so proud of myself. So please Review and give me some positive feedback. Thank you very much. Till next time! Omg! I am so sorry! I meant to upload this yesterday. I whole heartedly apologize.***


	3. Chapter 3

***Third chapter as an apology. I won't update every week maybe just on weekends, but I don't know. Don't own 'How to Train your Dragon', at all, not even part ownership, or I wouldn't be here.***

Hiccup wakes up to an excited Toothless licking his face.

"Aw, Toothless. You know that doesn't come out," Hiccup tried to sound mad, but it wasn't working. "Fine. Let's go for our morning flight, you useless reptile."

Hiccup put on his prosthetic leg and got dressed in his brown flight suit ( **you know the one!** ). He got up from the couch, but did a double take as there was a pleasant smell coming from the kitchen. He knew it wasn't his mother because although she could put ingredients together it, the end result could kill a dragon. It was just as bad as Astrid's!

"Hello?" Hiccup asked.

"Hello! I'm so sorry. Hilde and Sigrid were hungry and you had a kitchen that didn't look like it had been used for a while." Nessa answered.

"No, don't apologize. It smells delicious. May I have whatever you are cooking," Nessa nodded. "Thank you."

Hiccup fed Toothless quickly and for the next ten minutes as Nessa finished cooking he marveled in how she flowed around the kitchen. With her long brown-gold hair flowing behind her. She moved a bit stiffly from the injuries, but it was beautiful because it was like she knew where everything was. Almost like an angel. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. He was with Astrid, though did he really want to be?

"Ready!" Nessa called, loudly, shaking Hiccup out of his thoughts. Hiccup heard little footsteps running from the downstairs bed room. Hilde and Sigrid were already make themselves at home because they had blankets wrapped around themselves like they were cold and pillows hugged against their chests.

Nessa and Hiccup chuckled quietly to themselves as they saw the sisters try and fit themselves in to the chairs, but gave up and threw the bedding on the floor. Nessa and Hiccup engaged in small talk as they dug into the Viking meal with an Irish twist.

They were finishing up eating when the door burst open.

"Hiccup! I brought break-"Astrid trailed off when he saw Nessa and the kids eating with Hiccup. "I thought I was going to bring you breakfast, but I see that you already ate." Astrid walked out of the door quickly and Hiccup got up and ran after her.

"Astrid. Astrid! Hey could you stop walking for a minute." Astrid huffed and turned around, in a very un-Astrid-like fashion.

"What Hiccup?" Astrid asked, very annoyed. She just wanted to kill some trees for a bit and fly Stormfly.

"Why did you run off? I wanted to see you. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go for a morning flight."

"I already went for one and you are obviously busy, so I'll leave you to it." Astrid got on Stormfly and fell off, leaving a very puzzled Hiccup and a confused Toothless who ran after Hiccup after he walked out.

"So, do you want to go for a flight?" Toothless Jumped around excited and Hiccup got on and they flew off.

A few hours later, Hiccup and Toothless returned to Berk so that Hiccup could fulfill his chiefly duties. First order of business, marriage contracts. Fishlegs came forth first to ask for a marriage contract to be arranged with Ruffnut Thorsten. Hiccup wasn't surprised. Fishlegs has been running after Ruffnut ever since she filled out and started to look less like her twin and more like a woman. They were to get married this summer. Snotlout came next. He wanted to marry a young woman from the Meathead tribe, named Kari. They visited for Snoggletoff two winters ago and Snotlout turned his sights off of Ruffnut and on to her. She was a bit plump and short. She had long brown almost black hair that went to the middle of her back and was always in a braid.

After the marriage contracts were done he had a bunch of boring and uneventful jobs to do. They took him a long time to finish and when he was done it was midafternoon. Hiccup went to the forge and changed into brown pants and a green tunic, though he took the tunic off after a while as it got very hot in the forge. He was pounding metal to make a new sword when the door suddenly opened. There was two little girls that go by the names, Sigrid and Hilde, there giggling with their faces flushed.

"Hello," Hiccup said, while putting the sword into the fire to reheat. "This is no place for little girls to be roaming around. Especially without their mother." They looked down and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"She were chasing us. We hidin'." Hilde said.

"Oh. I see. Well you can hide in the back room, just don't touch anything." They nodded enthusiastically and ran to where Hiccup pointed to. Hiccup got back to work.

About ten minutes afterwards, Nessa came in the shop out of breath and sweating.

"Have *huff* have you seen *huff* the girls?" Hiccup nodded and mouthed that they were in the back room. Nessa nodded, but didn't go anywhere.

"What are yew makin'?" She asked letting her Irish slur enter her voice.

"A sword. I don't know who it is for, but I needed to pound out my frustrations." Nessa smiled.

"May I try? Ay have some frustrations that need to be a worked out." Hiccup nodded and showed her the correct way to hold a hammer and where to pound. They worked together very nicely and even got a few designs in. She did a nice job and after a few hours they were done. Hiccup then started to realize that he liked Nessa a lot, but not in a romantic way. Almost like a sibling and Nessa was feeling the same way.

* **There, done. If some of you people, wanted Hiccstrid fans there you go. I'm not about to kill Nessa. I like her. Also I have an idea for a modern story that is a HiccupxOC because I didn't get to make this one an OCxHiccup. I still don't like Astrid at all, but I think Hiccup and Astrid are good together. So I am not updating this story until the weekend because I actually have school and homework. So until next time!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Hello. I'm sorry Readers. I didn't mean to not update in so long. I wasn't inspired, and I didn't want to continue this story, but I also didn't want to delete or put it on permanent hiatus. I am truly sorry, and I will do better. Also, I like Astrid now. She's okay. ***

Nessa and Hiccup were laughing there heads off, too drunk to notice Astrid staring at them angrily.

"I was such a hiccup! Once I walked into the forge and stirred up the fire then sat down, only to realize my pants caught fire! I threw them in a bucket of water, but then Astrid walked in! My crush since forever and I was standing there like a fool in only a shirt and underwear!" Hiccup exclaimed laughing at his younger self.

Nessa had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Ye were a clumsy fool! Ay wish ay knew ye when ye were young. Yer stories are a hoot!" Nessa laughed.

They had become fast friends. Nessa, since she still needed to be watched was by Hiccup's side for most of the day. Her kids loved Hiccup and liked to be around him. Sigrid still hasn't talked to him. Hiccup was wondering if she was mute, but she sometimes murmurs to her sister when they think no one is listening or watching. As much as they were around Hiccup there was a problem.

They were afraid of Astrid. She carries around her axe all the time and the weapon scared them for some unknown reason. They like the rest of Hiccup's friends just not Astrid. Fishlegs has been teaching them Norse and how to read. Snotlout entertains the kids while trying to seem strong and smart in front of his fiancée even though she doesn't care for strength and that he's not book smart. Ruffnut and Tuffnut teach them self-respect and how to pull successful pranks without getting caught or seriously injuring someone.

They have made friends with the other kids their age. Sigrid made the girl-boy ratio even and Hilde made the number of girls more than the number of guys. They made friends and if they weren't with their mother they were with them.

Astrid became tired of her boyfriend fraternizing with some strange Irish woman and walked up to him, shivering with rage and jealousy.

"Hiccup," Astrid said in a terse voice. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Hiccup nodded and smiled at both ladies before going with Astrid outside. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled. Astrid smiled the punched his arm, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Hiccup shouted, then he saw Astrid's face and quieted down. Her face was red, and she had an angry expression on her face, but she had tears in her eyes which made Hiccup sober up immediately.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked hesitantly. Astrid sat down on the step leading to the Mead Hall and sniffed.

"Are you going to break up with me? You made friends with Nessa so quickly and you hang out all the time. Do you not want me anymore?"

Hiccup was shocked and sat down beside Astrid. Trying to collect his thoughts.

"What? No! No, I mean yes! I mean. I do want you Astrid, I love you. I hang out with Nessa a lot because she likes what I like, and she's injured and new. She's not a fierce warrior like you and she hasn't had an easy life. So, I'm trying to make her feel welcome and give her love. _Brotherly_ love." Hiccup explained frantic, trying not to make Astrid madder at him.

Astrid blushed and saw what Hiccup was trying to say and felt foolish for getting so worked up and jealous for nothing. She knew that Hiccup would never cheat on her because he loved her.

So, she punched him, a hard punch.

"Ow! Astrid, what was that for? I explained are you still mad at me?" Astrid shook her head and stood up, pulling Hiccup close.

"That was for making me jealous," She paused and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips leaving Hiccup dazed and his eyelids half close. "And that, well, that was for everything else."

Astrid blushed and sprinted away from Hiccup. Hiccup watched Astrid go and sighed, still not understanding her. After a few minutes, Hiccup went inside still blushing and saw Nessa talking to Eret. She was blushing and Eret was flustered, not at all the confident dragon hunter that was turned into a dragon rider that helped to save Berk.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and walked to the table near Nessa trying not to be seen.

"I, uh, I was wondering if you eat food with me. I mean, if you would eat food. With me. At night. For a meal." Eret asked Nessa, blushing heavily and ducking his head avoiding her gaze. She laughed a hearty laugh and smiled at him.

"Are ye askin' meh on a date?" She blushed as well, but her voice was confident and full of mirth.

"I, um, yes?" Eret said, in more of a question than a statement. She smiled at him and started to stand up.

"Well, not tonight. Tis tired and aye have children, if yew have forgotten, but tomorrow will work out nicely. We can go midday." Eret smiled and started walking away, but Nessa stopped him. "If yew think yew can get away with not walkin' me home, then ye have another thing comin'."

They both walked arm in arm back to Hiccup's house. Hiccup smiled to himself. She must not have been a pleasure slave as she is comfortable with men. So, she must have been something else, but what?

 ***Relatively short chapter, yes, I know. The next one will be a lot longer and better written, but for now I just wanted to write one, because I will not abandon this story. Also, if I offended you with the accent thing, I did not mean to. My great grandad is Irish, and he used to talk like this. I mean no offense and if I offended you I am sorry. ***


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup awoke to the sound of giggling. He groaned and opened an eye only to see two wide-eyed little girls, shrieking and scrambling to get off of his bed.

Hiccup scratched his head feeling a sticky substance and was immediately worried. He quickly got dressed and went outside only to run into Nessa.

"Oi! I'm-oh. That is a very….," Nessa trailed off grasping for something to say avoiding his gaze.

"What?" Hiccup was utterly confused. Nessa looked up at him and started to giggle before long it was a full out laugh. She clutched her sides and laughed long and hard, snorting a few times before falling to her knees gasping for breath as tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. She groaned in pain, but still laughing.

Huffing, Hiccup left her on the ground and went to where the water barrels were set up behind his house to catch rain water. He looked at his reflection and saw his hair, darkened by tree sap in three spikes, one on top and one on each side.

Charcoal was on his face in a crude mustache looking very much like Gobber's and a unibrow. Hiccup chuckled to himself before getting a bucket to fill with water and dunking his head in. He scrubbed his face and washed his hair quickly before ripping his head out of the bucket and gasping for breath. He dd it three more times until he was positive the sap was out of his hair and his face was clear of charcoal.

Sighing, Hiccup shook his head and whistled for Toothless who was there in an instant.

"Wow, Toothless. So, you get here in less than a second, but while I'm sleeping you don't keep the girls from drawing on my face." Hiccup frowned at Toothless his hands on his hips, trying to look stern, but when Toothless started dragon laughing, he gave up.

"Useless-gahh. Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, wiping the dragon spit off of his face and onto the dragon. "You _know_ that that doesn't come out!"

Toothless laughed again and Hiccup huffed.

"Fine then, no flying until later, since you want to act like that." Hiccup started to walk away when Toothless ran to block his path, with apologetic eyes. Hiccup tried to push past, but Toothless whined and gently licked Hiccup face, whining.

Hiccup, cracking a smile, shook his head and sighed.

"Fine." He relented, but before Toothless could take off with Hiccup, he spoke again. "But, hey! Wait. But, first, I have to check on Nessa."

Toothless seemed to wrinkle his nose but let Hiccup pass.

"Nessa! Are you okay?" Hiccup shouted out, walking up and into his house.

"Oi! O'course. Aye am just a bit hurt, but aye dinnae bust my stiches." Nessa smiled, walking stiffly. "Oh. Did yew see my girls? They ran out a few minutes ago and aye could't run after them."

"Uh. I'll find them." Hiccup smiled and waved goodbye to Nessa, calling to Toothless.

In less than a second, they were in the air soaring above Berk, doing tricks casually to clear his mind before looking for Sigrid and Hilde.

"Hey Hiccup! Where are you headed?" Astrid called, soaring up beside her boyfriend.

"I'm looking for-Oh!" Hiccup divebombed towards the docks, wind whipping past his ears. He quickly and silently landed on the dock. Sigrid looked up, catching his gaze lazily and blinked at him, but before he could say motion for her to be silent, she ignored him and focused on the horizon.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted after him, but her words were lost to the wind. Creeping, quietly behind Hilde, he bent forward and spoke.

"So, little lady, this is where you ran off to?" Hiccup whispered in her ear, causing her to shriek and almost fall into the water if not for Hiccup catching her arm. Astrid landed not far after he caught her and slipped off her dragon, watching them interact speechlessly.

Sigrid was switching between focusing on the horizon and their interaction. Her brownish-hazel eyes were half-lidded and bored.

"That was not nice!" Hilde yelled at him, squinting in anger and shrugging off Hiccup's grip on her arm.

"Drawing on my face and messing with my hair was not nice, either."

Hilde avoided his gaze, brushing her long light-brown hair out of her face and looked down at Sigrid who shrugged.

"It was Sigrid's idea." Hilde flushed avoiding her sister's shocked gaze.

Shaking her head, Sigrid stood up silently and pointed to the horizon. While Hiccup and Hilde looked, she shoved Hilde off of the deck and into the sea. For a three-year-old, she was stronger than most, but she wouldn't have been able to push Hilde into the water if not for her standing so close to the edge.

Astrid, who was watching the exchange with Stormfly, quickly ran forward and grabbed the surprised five-year-old.

Hilde coughed up a lung and glared at Sigrid, but before they could get into a fight, Hiccup spoke.

"Is that… Dagur?" He exclaimed in shock.

"Dagur? What?" Astrid exclaimed, roughly patting Hilde on the back to help her cough up the water. Adjusting, her hood she started to go to Stormfly, but Hiccup stopped her.

"Wait. I'll meet up with Dagur. You go take Hilde and Sigrid back to my house; their mother is waiting for them."

About to protest, Astrid furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth, before looking at the sisters and nodding.

Hiccup in the meantime, set off towards Dagur's dragon.

"Aha! Brother! Did you miss me? Oh, of course you missed me!" Dagur exclaimed, as Hiccup hovered beside Dagur's dragon.

"Dagur, hey. What are you doing here? I thought you were spending time with Heather." Hiccup smiled, confused.

"Well, I decided that Heather was boring and doesn't know what fun is." Dagur replied, coughing awkwardly.

"Heather was… boring and doesn't know what fun is." Hiccup repeated skeptically.

"Yes." He answered shortly before chuckling. "So, how's your little lady friend? You get married yet."

Hiccup spluttered and blushed heavily, before shaking his head and composing himself.

"I-ha. N-no. I, we haven't even-I'm not sure that Astrid even wants-,"

"Whatever! I'm already bored with this conversation. Let's go to Berk. There's always something new on Berk." Dagur cut Hiccup off, realizing that the conversation was going nowhere.

"Uh, yeah. There's, well, I rescued this mother and her two children last week."

Dagur nodded, as Hiccup continued.

"She's taken a liking to Eret and her children, Hilde and Sigrid, are getting used to the island."

"Well, what are we waiting for. To Berk, I'm tired and I want mead. Berk has good mead. Shattermaster is not very fast and takes forever to get places." Dagur exclaimed, nudging his Gronkle to go faster.

Shattermaster wined below him and Dagur gave him a love-filled rub.

"Oh, that doesn't mean anything. You are the fiercest in battle. Yes, you are!" Dagur gushed, as Hiccup and Dagur made rode back to Berk, updating each other on the events of their islands.


	6. Chapter 6

As Hiccup landed, Dagur spotted something that interested him.

"Are those…children, brother? Was I gone for that long?" Dagur chuckled but was really surprised. Hilde and Sigrid really did look like they could be Hiccup and Astrid's children, well, from afar at least.

"Ack! No!" Hiccup dismounted Toothless as Sigrid and Hilde ran into his arms.

"Hiccup! Help us!" Hilde shrieked and looked genuinely terrified. Sigrid, who was normally calm, was looking around frantically as she clung to Hiccup like it was life or death if she let go.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Astrid! She-," Hilde started, before suddenly freezing and observed up the stranger armed to the teeth before hiding behind him.

"Oi!" Dagur exclaimed as Sigrid climbed him like a tree and settled herself on his back and Hilde clung to his legs.

"What's-," Hiccup started before his hair stood up and he shiver involuntarily.

Not a second later, he spotted Astrid stomping down the hill with her axe in hand, a murderous expression on her face.

Dagur's eyes widened in surprise, suddenly interested in the two children who managed to make the shield maiden angry.

"Those children, they-arghhh!" Astrid screamed in fury launching at them, only to be blocked by Hiccup stepping in her way. Dagur stood a protective step forward, for some reason unknown to him, before realizing the children were attached to him, then he took a few steps away from Astrid.

Hiccup took in her appearance in surprise, then wrinkled his nose in disgust at Astrid's smell.

She was wet with some sticky, smelly, greenish-brown sludge and her hair, face, and clothes were covered in soot and slightly singed.

"Ech!" Hiccup gagged and took steps back, to which Astrid dropped her axe and punched Hiccup straight in the stomach making his back-wing pop open and double-over in pain.

"That was for getting in my way and this-," Astrid broke off to grab her axe and dropped the butt of it on Hiccup's skull making him groan. "Is for being disgusted."

Astrid crossed her arms and looked angrily at Dagur, who raised an eyebrow.

"Move." She growled out, which made Dagur smile. He hoisted Sigrid higher up on his back and laughed.

He laughed long and hard Sigrid joining in, sounding almost as deranged as him as Hilde watched in horror as it seemed her protector and sister had gone insane.

"Whooo! I haven't had a good laugh like that in a while. This small child….," Dagur trailed off nodded his head as Sigrid nodded with him and smiled. Honest to the gods smiled. With teeth.

Taken aback Astrid's nostrils flared and she started to say something when suddenly she stopped, the anger draining out of her and called for Stormfly. She saw their terrified faces, or rather one terrified face from Hilde and one cautious, yet delighted face from Sigrid from Dagur's whispering, which was somehow worse and made her feel oddly guilty.

Stormfly came immediately but shrieked and almost threw tail spikes at her.

"Ah! Wait, w-wait! Stormfly. This is, mmm, this is Astrid." Hiccup picked himself up, shaking his head, groaning.

Stormfly calmed down and landed but kept a safe distance away from Astrid because of the, yep you guessed it, eel.

Sighing, Astrid shot one last dirty look towards Dagur and the children before stomping off.

Hiccup wheezed and climbed aboard Toothless who was watching the whole exchange highly entertained.

"Alright bud. Let's go home. Dagur, I'll take them to the house you can go around and do whatever you came here for."

Dagur smiled broadly before shaking his head.

"That is generous brother, but I've taken a liking to the little one. The other one isn't so bad, either, I guess. I'll take them home." Dagur chuckled making Sigrid squeal in delight and Hilde smile, surprisingly quiet.

Hiccup mulled it over and finally nodded. Dagur wasn't a bad guy…anymore. Plus, he would never hurt a kid. A full-grown adult. Definitely. A teenager. Probably, but never a kid. At least, Hiccup didn't think so.

"Fine, just take them to the house, I need to…go lie down." Hiccup blinked tiredly.

"Of course, brother. Now go get some nappy time. I'll get them home safe and sound." Dagur said, mischievously.

So, Hiccup left and Dagur was alone with the girls.

Once Hiccup was finally out of sight, Dagur's eyes lit up with excitement.

"So, have you met the twins, yet?"

Six hours and thirty-eight…thirty-nine minutes later, Dagur burst into the late chief's home with one giggling child perched on his shoulders and another half-asleep one in his arms.

Nessa who had been stress baking immediately rushed to the children and strange man holding them.

"Who," She glared pointing her kitchen tool at Dagur who smirked, and his eyes glimmered with excitement. "Are yew?"

"Dagur the Deranged, my darling. Are these your offspring? They are very-," Dagur tried to continue, but found an iron pan under his chin, pressed against his throat, and a very angry mother glaring holes into his skull.

"Aye said, _who are yew_?"

"No mama! Don't hurt him!" Sigrid screeched with her sparsely used voice, waking up her sister who was puzzled at the scene in front of her and wiggled out of Dagur's arms.

From shock Nessa's grip on the pan faltered and the pan clattered to the floor. Narrowly missing Dagur's foot as he took a careful step back.

Dagur smiled, softly this time and gently took the little girl down from her perch. She, with a determined face, put her arms out to "protect" Dagur from her mother.

"Sigrid?" Nessa asked, her strong accent becoming softer. "Aye wouldn't hurt him. Aye'm sorry."

Sigrid pursed her lips and nodded hesitantly, glancing at Dagur then her kneeling mother.

Nessa smiled, but her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What did you say yer name was?"

"Dagur that Deranged, darling. Your offspring… quite the children you have. Where is their father?" Dagur smirked, taking a few steps forward, making a shiver go down Nessa's spine.

"Dead." She replied lifting her chin as they both made their way to the kitchen counter. Nessa was blindly taking steps back as she gazed into Dagur's eyes with confusion. Dagur, however, had a purpose he wished to fulfill, the children in the room irrelevant.

Once Dagur got her to the counter he cupped her face, albeit gentile his hands were still rough and callused. Her eyes widened in surprise just as Eret threw open the door with flowers in his hands.

"Nes…," His voice trailed off as he saw Nessa's widened eyes, flushed cheeks, and man hands on her face. The man, to who the hands belonged, smirked as his head turned slowly around to meet Eret's gaze.

Previously, they both had met one another and neither liked was they knew about each other. Eret seemed like a pompous jerk who was once a dragon trapper up until recently as well as a narcissistic pig who went through women like Hiccup went through inventions. Dagur was an egotistical, deranged maniac who loved violence. As you can see, they wouldn't get along very well.

"Oi!" Nessa finally exclaimed, taking Dagur's hands off of her face, turning towards Eret. She started to walk towards him when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into a solid wall of weapons and muscle.

As Nessa tried to speak, Eret was only looking at Dagur and vise versa, both having a mental battle about what to do with the woman they both wished they could have. Nessa, not having that cheesy description I just wrote, stamped on Dagur's foot and grabbed her children's hands, who were looking at the scene with rapt fascination, to take them to the Mead Hall for dinner and to find Hiccup who had run off hours ago.

Eret smirked and offered his hand to Dagur, who in turn spit on his and clasped hands. The black-haired man winced in disgust before shaking Dagur's hand as they both watched the foreign woman walk away.

This would probably end in a not-so-pretty fight to the death and they both anticipated it with bated breath.

 ***So, are you enjoying this cheesy chapter. I literally can't believe I actually wrote this. I'm so disappointed in myself, but at the same time I have woken up before 7 am to finish because I thought I finished this weeks ago and I did not. I hope you enjoyed it and laughed at my terrible work! Please leave your worst review and no follows or favorites!** _ **I'm joking please don't do that. I would probably start crying…again.***_


End file.
